Slendy's Lullaby
by Kurogaane
Summary: Dia selalu disana, bagai menjaga seorang anak kecil bersurai bright yellow yang menempati kamar ukuran sedang bernuansa ceria. Dia selalu muncul dimalam hari, seolah olah Dia akan menidurkan anak itu. Dia, Pria berporos tinggi itu. (Bad Summary:'v)


_**Dia** selalu disana, bagai menjaga seorang anak kecil bersurai bright yellow yang menempati kamar ukuran sedang bernuansa ceria. **Dia** selalu muncul dimalam hari, seolah olah **Dia** akan menidurkan anak itu. **Dia,** Pria berporos tinggi itu._

* * *

 **Slendy's Lullaby**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Slendy's Lullaby (c) Hashigawa Kyuuna/RKyu

Inspired by Slenderman-san:v

Warning: Typos, Absurd, OOC, Tak Sesuai EYD, Dead!Chara, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Ryota kecil tak menghiraukan kedatangan **Pria** itu yang menurutnya sangat tiba tiba, Ia hanya tahu bahwa **Pria** itu akan selalu muncul dipojok kamarnya setiap jam setengah sembilan malam. Ryota selalu menunjukkan senyumannya setiap kali ia melihat **Pria** itu datang, tak takut akan kedatangan **Pria** itu yang tergolong mistis. Ryota telah terbiasa melihatnya, ia menyukai **Pria** itu, karena **Dia** selalu menemani Ryota setiap malam. Namun setiap kali Ryota ingin berbicara dengan **Pria** itu, ia mendengar alunan musik klasik yang membuat Ryota kecil mengantuk lalu tertidur. Dipagi harinya, Ryota berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, namun **Pria** itu sudah tidak ada.

Hal mistis itu berlangsung sampai Ryota berumur 12 tahun. Ryota sekarang telah duduk dibangku SMA, ia telah melupakan **Pria** yang menemaninya setiap malam itu.

 **"Eh? Slenderman? Apa itu Moriyama-senpai?"**

"Slenderman itu, pria bertubuh jangkung, warna kulitnya putih pucat, pakaiannya terlihat seperti pengantin pria, ia tak memiliki muka, . Dan dia.." Moriyama sengaja mengantungkan kalimatnya agar teman teman se-timnya penasaran. "Dia apa?" Tanya Kasamatsu. "Dia menyukai anak anak.. Namun bukan dalam artian menyayangi mereka... Tapi.." Lagi lagi Moriyama mengantungkan kalimatnya. "TAPIIII?!" Ujar para Team Reguler Basket SMA Kaijo tak sabaran.

 **"Ia memakan anak anak. Dan katanya, jika kalian pernah bertemu dengannya disaat kalian kecil, Dia akan mengambil roh kalian disaat kalian mati."**

Kalimat Moriyama terus berngiang dikepala Kise. Seakan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang telah dilupakannya. Kise mencoba mengingatnya, hal yang telah ia lupakan sejak duduk dibangku SMP. "Uuh.. Kepalaku pening-ssu." gumam Kise sembari memijat dahinya yang sudah terasa nyeri. Ia terus berjalan kerumahnya dengan otaknya yang terus menerus memaksa untuk mengingat hal itu, namun apa daya, Kise tak bisa mengingatnya. Nyeri dikepala Kise semakin menjadi jadi, otaknya sudah berhenti berfikir, pikirannya menjadi kosong.

Setengah sadar, Kise berjalan menuju sebuah jembatan penyebrangan, ia terus menatap kosong seberang jalan yang sangat sepi. Seketika iris Amber Kise yang tadinya kosong berubah saat melihat sesosok Pria diingatan masa kecilnya itu. Kise membulatkan matanya, tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Pria itu ternyata adalah **Slenderman** yang diceritakan Moriyama. Mundur, Kise mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Slenderman.

Namun Kami-sama tak berpihak padanya kali ini, pilihan Kise untuk memundurkan diri itu ternyata salah.

BRAKK!

Kise tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah jalan raya. Dirinya yang malang ditabrak lari oleh seorang pengemudi mobil yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Nan... ssu... ka...?" gumam Kise pelan sembari menatap Slenderman yang mendekatinya. Kise ketakutan, tidak ingin rohnya diambil, setidaknya biarkan dia mati dengan tenang. Pikiran Kise mulai kacau, air matanya mengalir deras, darahnya semakin berkurang.

"TIDAK! PERGI! JANGAN AMBIL ROHKU-SSU!"

"..."

"PE-PERGI!"

"..."

"PER.. UHUKK UHUKK... PERGII!"

"..."

"Uhukk uhukk.."

Kise terbelalak, ia melihat Slenderman yang terlihat seperti menyeringai, padahal ia tidak memiliki wajah sama sekali.

'Tidak jangan..'

 _ **"I got you, Kid."**_

* * *

 ** _Bad End._**

* * *

 **Curahan Kyuu~**

 **He~y! kupersembahkan Fanfic absurd bin gaje ini untuk para readerrss! Selamaaat! *tepok tangan*** **Kyuu sungguh tak berguna, buat ff gaje bin absurd dan ff 'Sick' belum dilanjutkan.. beiteiwei! Kyuu tak peduli jika ff ini dikit readernya._. ini hanya ff pelampiasan hati Kyuu yang panas-dingin(?)**

 **U** **ntuk info fanfictionn~ 'Sick' akan di-hiatuskan, gomen!/digebukin rame rame/. Kyuu sedang sibuk... *sok sibuk* Ehm tapi mungkin bakal ada Fanfic baru yang Kyuu buat:v**

 **Last Sentences~**

 **Mind to review dan tinggalkan jejak?:3**


End file.
